Haircut
by millennialfairy
Summary: One shot in which Adrien gets a haircut, and Marinette feels like goo. But wait a minute, Chat's hair looks strangely familiar...


**Haircut**

"You scheduled what?"

Gabriel Agreste sighed, "I have scheduled a haircut for you this Saturday for a photo shoot. Your hair is getting too long. You're a model, Adrien, don't sound so surprised."

"I understand, father."

* * *

"Plagg, what am I going to do?"

"What do you mean?" Plagg said in between bites of cheese, "I don't think it's that big of a deal."

"It could be, Plagg!" Adrien said running a hand through his hair, " _because_ I'm a model I don't really have a say in how it's going to look. And what if someone puts two and two together and find out I'm Chat Noir!"

"Well, that's not my problem."

Adrien sighed and flopped down onto his bed.

 _Would someone figure it out? Is it going to be obvious?_

"C'mon, Plagg, let's go visit Marinette before patrol tonight."

Plagg groaned, "At least let me finish my-"

"Plagg, transform me!"

* * *

Chat quietly rapped on Marinette's door down to her room, "It's unlocked!"

After their heart to heart the night of Glaciator, the visits to Marinette's house became more and more frequent. It was nice to see her so relaxed around him instead of how much she stumbles over her words when he's Adrien.

When Chat climbed in, Marinette was sitting at her sewing machine working on a top that Alya asked her to make earlier in the day. He jumped down from where her bed is and pulled Marinette's desk chair to watch her work.

"What's up purrincess?"

"Nothing much," she replied not taking her eyes off her work.

Chat grumbled, "You could at least pay attention to me before I go on patrol."

Marinette's head perked up as her sewing machine slowed to a stop, "You have patrol tonight?" she asked nonchalantly.

 _Damn it. I forgot we planned patrol tonight. I guess Alya's top will have to wait till tomorrow._

"Yeah. I'm meeting Ladybug at the Eiffel Tower in about forty five minutes," Chat replied flipping through the sketchbook that was sitting in front of him.

Marinette quirked an eyebrow as she watched the boy in front of her. As Chat continued to look through the sketchbook, Marinette brushed his bangs away from his eyes with her hand before letting it drop a moment later.

Chat looked at her confused, "What was that for?"

"You're hair's getting kinda long," Marinette stated as she continued to try and hold his hair away from his eyes.

Chat waved her hand away while trying to fight off a slight blush, "Yeah, yeah I know. I'm getting a haircut."

Marinette gave a soft sigh before turning away from Chat, "Get out, Chat. I really need to focus on this."

"Okay, princess," Chat said standing up although not one hundred percent willingly, "I guess I'll make my way to patrol, but I'm taking the long route since you're kicking me out," he said with a slight pout,"I'll see you later."

With Chat gone, Tikki flew out from behind a picture frame and Marinette sighed. "More like 'Chat get out because I'm Ladybug and I need to get to the Eiffel Tower, too," Marinette mumbled sarcastically as she got to a stopping point in Alya's top.

"Tikki, transform me!"

* * *

Since Ladybug arrived sooner than Chat (since he apparently took the "long route"), she sat on a beam with her knees up to her chest, rubbing her arms slightly at the crisp night air. A few moments later, she saw a black shadow coming toward her who could be no other than her partner in crime.

Instead of the seamless landing he usually has, Chat clumsily crashed into the beam perpendicular to where she was sitting.

"Chat!" Ladybug said with a small gasp before helping him onto the proper platform, "Are you okay?"

Chat continued to rub his temple praying it wouldn't leave a mark, "Yeah I just missed."

Ladybug crossed her arms over her chest and cocked her hip, "You missed? Or did you mean 'I couldn't see because my hair's in my eyes'?" she said flicking his bell.

Chat stared at her and frowned, "How come everyone's been bashing my hair length lately?"

"Because it's too long," Ladybug replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"But seriously," Chat began, "you, my father, even Marin- a civilian I saw today."

Ladybug might be smiling on the outside, but she was doubled over laughing in her head. She heard Chat almost say her civilian name, but that wasn't the topic at the moment.

"Don't worry, m'lady. I'm getting a haircut tomorrow so you don't have to worry about me crashing into anything."

Something seemed to be bothering Chat when he said that, but before Ladybug could question him about it, Chat spoke up, "I'll race you to the Louvre."

"You're on, kitty."

* * *

Adrien felt like his heart was beating out of his chest. His eyes were closed, and all he knew was that he's been sitting in this chair for the past thirty minutes or so, listening to the sound of scissors opening and closing.

"Okay, you're done," the lady who had been cutting his hair said while whisking the cape off, "go to wardrobe. They're expecting you to be on set in an hour."

Adrien took a deep breath. He was scared to open his eyes and look at his reflection.

Slowly, he cracked his eyes open as his face stayed expressionless.

 _Fuck._

* * *

"Fuck!" Marinette groaned as she doubled over behind Alya.

Alya could only laugh at her friend, "What is wrong with you the day's barely begun."

Marinette used Alya's shoulders for support, "Adrien just walked in with Nino-"

"Like he does everyday," Alya said cutting the girl off.

"But- gah- ugh- just look at his head!"

Alya turned around at the entrance where Nino and Adrien had just walked in. Adrien was awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. Her eyes followed his arm up until it landed on-

 _Ohhh._

Alya smirked. Being the amazing best friend that she is, Alya pulled Marinette along toward the two boys _literally_ shoving Marinette at Adrien.

Adrien caught Marinette before the weight of the two of them caused them to crash onto the floor. Marinette slowly looked up at him beet red and a small smile before pulling away.

Again, Adrien rubbed the back of his neck before turning slightly red himself.

"Mari, don't you have something to say to Adrien?" Alya encouraged.

Marinette wouldn't look at him. She _wanted_ to look at him; she really did. But no miracle in heaven could help her say one coherent sentence when he looked like _that._

Despite her better judgement, she looked at him, fully taking everything in.

His hair was much shorter on the back and sides than usual. The front was still somewhat long, but not long enough to fall into his eyes anymore. His hair swooped over his forehead and ended right at his eyebrows. It gave an edgy-er vibe than what was usual for the blonde.

If it was humanly possible, Marinette turned a deeper shade of red because _damn he was hot._

"Your hair," Marinette said abruptly, "it looks nice," she finished suddenly shyer.

"Um, thanks, Marinette!" Adrien said with a small chuckle, "It was for a photo shoot this past weekend, and since it was a haircut it wasn't exactly temporary so here I am."

Before the two could turn any other shade of red, the bell rang, signifying the beginning of class.

* * *

"Well hello, m'lady," Chat purred. It was later that evening and it was time for another routine patrol.

"Hey Chat. How-" Ladybug trailed off. She squinted and tilted her head to the side examining Chat's hair. It looked extremely familiar. _Did I see it in that magazine I was reading earlier?_

His hair was much shorter on the back and sides than usual. The front was still somewhat long, but not long enough to fall into his eyes anymore. His hair swooped over his forehead and ended right-

"Fuck!" Ladybug said for the second time that day. She flinched back at her realization almost falling off the building they were standing on.

Saying Chat was confused is an understatement. He had no idea what was going through his Lady's head, and he wasn't sure where it was going.

"My Lady, are you-"

"Chat, follow me," Ladybug said never quite meeting his eyes.

* * *

After running above the streets of Paris, the duo landed on Marinette's balcony.

At this, Chat was even _more_ confused. What were they doing here?

"Ladybug, why are we-"

"It doesn't matter." Ladybug took a deep breath as she collected her thoughts.

 _Is it a coincidence? It can't be! It's so unbelievably similar that it has to be! I'm almost certain he's-_

"LB? Are you okay? What's wrong?"

Ladybug snapped back into reality and sighed. She couldn't believe what she was about to do. She opened the hatch that led down into her room.

"But Ladybug this is-"

"Oh just go in Chat then I'll talk."

Ladybug paced back and forth in her room contemplating her next move while Chat uncomfortably stood by Marinette's desk. Although she wasn't in her room at the moment, he was scared for when she returned and saw two uninvited superheroes in her room.

After a while, Ladybug finally stopped in front of him, "I know I should probably keep my mouth shut and pretend this never happened," she began, "but I felt like it would be lying if I don't say something."

Chat's eyes widened. He knew what she was about to say, but he wasn't sure if he was ready to hear it.

"I think I know who you are, Adrien?"

It came out like a question, but the moment she saw his face, she knew she was right.

Chat stopped breathing. He was pretty sure she could hear the beating of his heart.

"Are you going to say anything?" Ladybug said after a moment of silence. Her cheeks were starting to turn pink at the awkwardness, but she did her best to stay calm.

He knew it was over; his lady knew who he was. Chat let out a big sigh before releasing his transformation. Once he became Adrien again, Plagg couldn't stop laughing, "Took long enough. Your turn pigtails."

Ladybug audibly squeaked at Plagg's remark. Adrien rolled his eyes as he swatted at his kwami, "Ignore him. This is Plagg, by the way."

Suddenly Adrien became shy as he watched Ladybug interact with his kwami. _She knows who I am._

"Look Ladybug. I'm not going to pressure you into telling me who you are. You just figured out who I am by mistake, and I trust that you aren't going to tell anyone. But I must ask, _how_ did you figure it out?"

"That," Ladybug said stopping for a moment to think, "would require me to tell you who I am," she let out quickly with a sigh.

"I- I saw you today," she said almost in a whisper, "At school."

It was Adrien's turn to gasp. _We go to the same school?_

Ladybug turned around so her back was facing him, "Tikki might kill me for this," she mumbled before releasing her own transformation.

Adrien shielded his eyes to the bright pink light. When he opened his eyes, his jaw nearly hit the floor.

"M-Marinette?"

"Hi," she said with a small wave before tucking a loose piece of hair behind her ear, "I'm Marinette and I sit behind you in class."

He slowly walked a few feet forward to where she was standing and enclosed her with a hug, "I'm glad it's you."

Marinette felt her face heat up, "Me too," she eventually said wrapping her arms around his waist. _My crush is my partner!?_

Adrien laughed before pulling back from the hug slightly to look at her face, "So you figured it out, huh? I'm guessing you saw my hair this morning then put two and two together."

"Of course," she said with a small smile, "I stare at the back of your head all day and then I see you up close the most as a superhero. It was too similar to not say anything."

"So does it really suit me? Am I dashing, princess?"

Marinette pushed him away playfully while rolling her eyes, "Of course you are. You're a freaking model, Adrien," she laughed, "I almost had an aneurysm when you walked into school this morning."

Adrien slid up next to Marinette, "Oh please continue," he said with a smirk.

Marinette reached up to run her hand through his hair. She laughed over the way a blush rose to his cheeks and he nearly purred. She put a finger to his lips before saying, "If you want to know that badly, only Alya saw it, and I'm not telling you anything.

While Marinette went over to her desk to feed the two kwamis (who were catching up on some stuff), Adrien quickly pulled out his phone.

When Marinette finally turned back around, eyes wide, Adrien had his phone against his ear and a smirk on his lips, "So Alya, I would _love_ to hear how I gave Marinette a mental breakdown this morning."

* * *

 **I am low key proud of this one bc I planned it mostly in my head since I didn't have anything around to draft it. I know it's a stand alone fic right now but it will eventually make it into my collection of one shots (Once in a Lifetime).**

 **Please read and review!**

 **Note: Just as a btw, in my Miraculous fics, just imagine them in the 15-18 age range unless I say otherwise (bc that's the age range I imagine when I'm writing for them).**


End file.
